Through My Eyes
by rockstar1212
Summary: Oneshot. Ten year reunion for the class of 2009. What really happened at senior prom? Did Logan really stand Dana up, or was he actually the one stood up? 'I was afraid to keep in touch with him, and I had avoided him the last few days of senior year.' DL


_**Through My Eyes.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101, or anything else you've ever heard of.**_

_**AN: This oneshot is told from one characters point of view. This is written when the person telling it is thinking about the ten year PCA reunion that's coming up. Each member of the gang will have a special part in this oneshot, and I hope you like it.**_

_**---**_

_**1. Zoey.**_

_When I think about Zoey, I see her smiling. I see her looking at me across the table at lunch, shaking her head. I see her being the mother of all our friends, and thinking that at every second, we all needed to be under her control. Zoey didn't like anything to be out of place, and if anyone was arguing or yelling at each other, that was out of place. I remember the first time I realized Zoey had to be in control._

"_Come on, Zoey. It's not that big of a deal." Logan said, rolling his eyes at her frown._

"_It is a big deal. You can't just waltz in here whenever you feel like it. We could be undressed."_

"_And I would mind that because…?" He smirked when she crossed her arms._

"_Logan, seriously. Grow up."_

**2. Chase.**

Chase was always the one we went to when we needed to talk, but not be given advice. I know that at some point, everyone in the gang went to Chase, just to talk. Chase was that friendly guy every girl dreams of being with, but he only saw one girl as being that amazing girl. Of course, it was none other than the most oblivious girl I've ever met in my entire life. Zoey, on the other hand, also liked Chase, although she didn't admit to herself or anyone else until junior year.

"_Chase, why can't you just tell Zoey you like her? You and I both know she likes you back." _

"_Yeah, man." Logan spoke up, as he, Chase, and I walked to class together. "Just go up to her one day all casual and just drop it into a conversation. If you can't do it any other way, do it like that."_

"_Wow, Logan. I'm shocked you can actually speak like that." He made a face at me, while Chase rolled his eyes._

"_Thanks but I think I'll just stick to her not having any idea. It's so much simpler that way."_

**3. Nicole.**

Nicole was your not so average blabbermouth. She could talk and talk and talk and it could be about absolutely nothing. But deep down, everyone loved Nicole. She was just the girl that you could count on to back you up. Whenever I got into a fight with anyone, Zoey or someone else, I could always count on Nicole to be there beside me, helping me out.

"_I don't think so." I rolled my eyes at Logan, who was being a jerk again._

"_Aw, why not? Are you afraid?"_

"_Afraid of what?"_

"_Afraid of falling in love with me?"_

"_Ha. In your dreams, maybe."_

"_Yeah, Logan. In your dreams. If you even have dreams." Nicole thought she was helping me out, but she wasn't._

**4. Michael.**

Michael was just your everyday funny guy. You could count on Michael to make you laugh, even when you wanted to cry. Michael helped me through a lot of tough times my senior year at PCA, because that was probably the worst year of my life.

"_Come on. Tell me about it."_

"_I hate him. I seriously do. It's official now. You can tell him I think he's the biggest jerk of all time."_

"_You don't mean that. You don't hate him."_

"_He stood me up at senior prom, Michael. What's not to hate?"_

**5. Lola.**

So, by now I bet you know who I am, but for those of you that don't, I'm the one and only Dana Cruz. I met Lola my senior year at PCA, which was the year I came back from France. I thought she was a pretty awesome girl, and like Michael, she helped me out a lot. Especially when it came to Logan.

"_He stood you up?" The shock on her face was clear, and I knew Logan wouldn't be safe for a few days._

"_Yeah. I can't believe him."_

"_Didn't he say he was so happy you agreed to go to prom with him?"_

"_Yeah, apparently that was a bunch of crap."_

"_Logan's a bunch of crap."_

**6. Logan.**

What can I say, he's Logan Reese. He was the only guy I ever really liked, and he knew just how to get to me. In 8th grade, he could make me so mad, but I still had the biggest crush on him. I never had the guts to tell him, and that summer, I went to France. At the beginning of senior year, I was back, and the first time I saw Logan was a real treat.

_I walked into PCA knowing that the last person I wanted to see was also the first. I knew I had changed a lot since 8__th__ grade, and I knew I looked good. But the look on Logan Reese's face when he saw me was priceless._

"_Hey guys, look who's back." Zoey smiled, as she had met me at the gates._

_I looked at Logan, who was gaping back at me. I sat down in the empty seat between him and Chase, feeling his eyes on me. I finally got up the nerve to look at him, and I gave him a smirk._

"_What are you staring at, Reese?" I asked, knowing the gang was caught up in their own conversation to listen to ours._

"_A beautiful girl."_

"_Oh yeah?" I smiled, rolling my eyes playfully. "Cause I'm not looking at anything."_

"_Hey!" He said, a light laugh in his voice. _

But there were times that year when Logan and I fought, but they were much less than in the 8th grade. When he asked me to senior prom, I thought for sure he'd changed.

"_Hey Cruz!" He called as I walking down to the beach._

"_Yes?" I turned, looking right at him._

"_I was…umm…wondering if you wanted…to go to prom with me?" He asked, and I could tell he was nervous._

"_Yeah, I'd like that." I smiled, and he returned it._

It was all great between me and Logan in the two weeks leading up to prom. He was flirting with me a lot, but the thing was, I was flirting back. Until senior prom, that night ruined everything.

"_Where's Logan?" Zoey asked, standing with Chase. It was the beginning of prom, and I was sitting at a table._

"_I don't know. He said he'd meet me here."_

"_Well, I'm sure he'll show up."_

_A half hour into prom, I got a text from Lola saying she'd just seen Logan out by the fountain with another girl. I ran out, and I didn't realize that Michael followed. Right then, all I wanted was to be away from Logan._

I avoided Logan for the rest of the year, leaving whenever he came around. I left without saying goodbye to anyone after we graduated. I didn't want to deal with it. But now, our ten year reunion is here, and I know I need to go.

---

**Pacific Coast Academy. Ten Year Reunion, Class of 2009.**

I got out of my car and walked the short walk from the parking lot to the front gates, where a girl with dark blond hair was waiting. I assumed she had graduated with me, but I didn't recognize her. Apparently, though, she recognized me.

"Dana Cruz? Wow, it's been forever since I've seen you."

"Yeah, it has hasn't it." I answered, still not sure who this girl was.

"You don't remember me do you?"

"I'm sure I remember you, I just…don't actually recognize you. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It's me, Stacey Dillsen." She smiled, and my eyes widened, but a smile formed on my face.

"Wow, Stacey. You look great."

"Thanks. So do you."

"Thanks. So umm…have you seen any of my friends here yet?" I asked, a little nervous, because I was hoping Logan wouldn't show up.

"Well, Zoey's already here. I think Lola's here, and maybe Michael. I haven't seen Chase yet, or Quinn. I also don't know if Nicole will come, even though she came back in March, but I don't know if she got her invitation, because she didn't RSVP."

"Oh right. So umm…that's the only people you've seen?" I noticed her looking over my shoulder, mouth dropped, so I turned to see what she was looking at.

"Oh my god." Stacey breathed, as the both of us were staring at Logan Reese. Let me try to explain this in the best way possible. He was hot! He was hot in 12th grade, but he was majorly hot now.

"Hey, Stacey. What's up?" He asked, completely ignoring me.

"Nothing much. I'm surprised you recognized me, since Dana here didn't."

"Dana?" He finally met my eyes, and I started to look away. "Oh, yeah. You mean that girl that stood me up at senior prom? Yeah, I don't know who that would be."

"What are you talking about? I didn't stand you up, you stood me up." I was standing here, preparing for a full blown fight with him. I was twenty-eight years old now, and here I am, arguing with Logan about something that happened ten years ago.

"No, I was there. I came and you weren't there. Zoey said you were there and she didn't know what happened to you."

"I was there, you weren't. I waited a half hour for you to get there, then Lola sent me a text that she had just seen you out at the fountain with some girl." I could feel my eyes watering as I spoke about this memory I'd tried to forget.

"Yeah, you know who that girl was? Alyssa Carter. She wanted to ask if I wanted to go with her to the prom. And then, do you know what I said. 'No, Alyssa, I'm sorry but I already have a date.' And when she asked, I didn't hesitate at all saying that it was you. So I walked into the prom and went to find you, and I looked like an idiot in front of everyone when you weren't there." I noticed Stacey walking away, probably because she realized this was private and she shouldn't be listening.

"Yeah, well I looked like an idiot sitting at a table for a half an hour at SENIOR PROM with no date." It was quiet for awhile, and I knew we had both got hurt ten years ago, and neither of us should've waited this long to talk about it.

"I don't know what to say. I guess now I understand why you were avoiding me at the end of the year."

"Yeah, that was why. But it was also because…I was afraid that if I let you talk to me you'd just sweet-talk your way out of it, and I'd give in."

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, Dana. I guess I should've text you saying I was coming."

I nodded, "That would've been nice. But I guess I should've waited a little longer."

"Look, that was what, ten years ago? I really…didn't mean to hurt you, but I can't take it back now. I really did like you so much back then. I actually always had, even in 8th grade. And then you went to France, Dana, and you didn't tell anyone. I was so…I guess, hurt, because I really thought you liked me."

"I did, which is exactly why I didn't tell you. I was afraid that I'd…miss you too much, I guess is the right way to put it."

"Come on, we don't have to be at the gym for another couple hours, lets go hang out at the beach and talk. Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay." We walked down the beach for awhile, neither of us actually saying anything. But it wasn't an uncomfortable silence like it would've been back in 12th grade, this was a nice silence.

As we walked, I was shocked when Logan slowly reached over and took my hand. He didn't say anything, and he didn't look up like he'd done anything, but he just held my hand for a long time. Finally I turned to look at him, feeling brave.

"Logan, I don't know why…I didn't…try to keep in touch with you. I guess it was because I was hurt, but now I wish we'd had this conversation at the end of senior year, because we waited too long."

"Why did you think I stood you up?"

"I don't know, it was probably a stupid assumption to make, but I guess I was just afraid of getting hurt by you."

"Dana, I…you want the truth?" I nodded, and he continued. "I was so afraid of getting hurt by you, that's the only reason I didn't ask you out. It was so hard for me to get the nerve to ask you to prom…and then, you see how that ended. Dana, I loved you, really I did."

"Did?" I bit my lip, that word sinking into the pit of my stomach.

"I did…I don't know if I still do, probably because this is the first time I've seen you in ten years."

"I don't know what to say. I…guess I wish you still loved me, because I know deep down I still have feelings for you."

I definitely didn't expect what he did next. He actually leaned down and kissed me. I had never kissed Logan in high school, and this was not how I expected to kiss him. He pulled back, and I opened my eyes and couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"You have no idea how long I've wished you do that." I said, and he smiled at me a little.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." I nodded, smiling, I just couldn't help it. "You seem like the type of girl that wants her first kiss to be perfect, and I don't know if you've been kissed before, I assume you have, but that was your first kiss with me and I know that wasn't perfect."

"Logan, you have no idea. That was so…amazing." I sighed, thinking that all I wanted was to explain to him how much I really liked that kiss, but I couldn't put that feeling into words.

"Amazing, huh?"

"Yeah. Amazing." I whispered, thinking about how much Logan and I had flirted the two weeks before prom.

"Amazing like you." He told me and I blushed. He looked at his watch and then back at me. "Hey, we have to get back to the gym."

We walked back toward campus in silence, and I was thinking about how much I'd missed him since senior year. I wish I had talked to Logan in the last days of school, instead of avoiding him.

"Dana, I really like you, I always have. Would…you like to go out with me sometime?"

"Logan, I don't know if I can do this." I ran off, wondering if I was messing up.

"Dana, wait!" But I didn't turn around, I just kept running.

---

I met up with the gang in the gym, and I told Lola about my conversation with Logan. Lola was the only one I'd kept in touch with after we graduated, although I regret that now. I told Lola that Logan thought I had stood him up, and she apologized for texting me that Logan was with another girl.

After the Class of '09 meeting, we had time to go eat lunch. I walked down to the cafeteria with Lola and Zoey, and we stopped in our tracks when we saw Logan standing there, making out with some other girl. I frowned, thinking he had really cared about me. I was so stupid.

"I can't believe him, after everything he just told you." Lola said, and Zoey agreed, shaking her head.

"Yeah, well I guess Logan is still a jerk." I turned starting to leave, when Zoey grabbed my arm.

"Let me talk to him. I feel bad that I didn't really know what happened between you guys ten years ago, so let me talk to him about this."

"Okay." I nodded, and she walked off toward Logan. I watched as Logan pulled away from the girl, who then walked off. Logan and Zoey exchanged a few words, then Zoey slapped him across the face. I only heard the part that she yelled at him, and I'm pretty glad I did.

"Do you realize how much of a jerk you are!? Seriously, Logan, why can't you just see that you are giving up something really important to both you and Dana?"

"Did you ever think that maybe its not my fault? And maybe she's the one that just walked away! Did she tell you that? That she walked away from me when I asked her out!" Zoey looked over at me, and I shrugged.

"Well, I still think that making out with random girls is something you should be way past at 28." Then she leaned closer and whispered something to him. He turned, seeing now that I was standing there. He nodded at Zoey, and started coming toward me.

I started to back away, ready to leave this stupid reunion. Lola reached out and grabbed my shoulder, and I knew she wasn't going to let me mess this up. Logan stopped right in front of us, and Lola moved far enough away so she wasn't invading, but she could still hear everything.

"I love you, Dana. Don't leave me again."

"Again?"

"France was the first time, and then after graduation you fled. I don't want to loose you again."

"I never wanted to be away from you, why do you think I came back from France? Why do you think I'm here today?"

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, I should've tried to keep in touch with you. I knew Lola was still talking to you, but I was afraid to talk to you."

"And I was afraid to talk to you after what happened at the prom. I'm sorry too."

He kissed me, right there in front of everyone. When he pulled away a few seconds later, he asked the question I'd wanted to hear from him since 8th grade.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

**AN: Okay, so this was an amazingly long oneshot for me, because I never right things this long. So this was in Dana's point of view, and I held off with them getting together until the end, which is a big step up for me. If you guys want me to write a sequel, tell me in a review. Please review!**

**-Breanna**


End file.
